Finding Home in Your arms
by Musical-mutiny
Summary: As soon as they made eye contact Nina felt her entire world shift off balance, it was like all the things that had mattered to her before this moment she had no need of anymore. The only thing she needed was this man sanding before her. He was what was keeping her grounded to this world now.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Home.

Where was home for me? I'm not sure I knew the answer to that question anymore. I hadn't thought of the place I grew up as home in so long that I wasn't sure it was anymore. And I couldn't go back to where I had been living since I left my birth place. Even if I did, there was no where for me to go. I had lost my apartment when I lost my job and could no longer afford the rent.

So here I was, sitting on an airplane on my way back to my place of origin, back to the family I hadn't seen in years, back to my father, who I wasn't sure even wanted to see me. I could only pray he would take me in and help me. I had actually missed my father and my baby brother, and I couldn't wait to see them after so long.

So where was home for me? I guess I'll find out. Maybe I'll find home when I get there. Maybe home will be waiting for me with open arms. God knows I need a hug after the few weeks I've had. So here I go, Forks, Washington here I come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm coming home**

Nina sat in her car on the front yard of her childhood home; she hadn't been back here in seven years and she was nervous. The last time she had spoken to her father was about two months ago when he had asked her to come down for a visit, but she had been so busy with work and couldn't get the time off. They had argued and hadn't spoken to each other since.

Lucky she had still talked with her baby brother nearly every day, and he had told her that their father wasn't angry anymore, he just missed her. She hoped that was true, because she needed his help now more than ever, with what was going on with her.

Nina could hear voices coming from the garage, and could hear the sound of the TV on in the house, so she knew that her father and brother were home. Now she just had to get the courage up to get out of her car and go knock on the door.

Looking to the side of her, Nina saw the old rusted looking truck that had been her father's. It was probably her little brother's now; he was finally old enough to drive. But beside it was also a police car which confused her. Why was that here?

Bracing herself she popped open the car door and stepped out. Grabbing her purse from the back seat Nina began making her way to the front door.

As she got closer, the voices from the garage became more distinctive one was definitely her brother, Nina didn't recognize the other but she could tell it was a girl's voice, But she ignored them in favor of seeing her father first.

Walking up the ramp, Nina finally made it to the front porch. Taking a deep breath she put her fist out and hesitantly knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" She heard her father call out from inside the house.

Shifting from foot to foot, Nina waited for the front door to open, and when it finally did an older Native American man sitting in a wheelchair was on the other side.

Billy Black stared in awe at the person who had knocked on his door. He couldn't get any words to come out he was so shocked to see her here of all places.

Finally after a bout of silence, Nina was the first to break it, "Hi, daddy." She said quietly.

"Ninova **(Neen-oh-vah)**." Billy choked out, shocked to see his little girl standing before him after so many years apart. He wasted no time reaching for her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Nina went into the hug eagerly; she had dearly missed her father and was glad to be in his arms. "Daddy," She sniffled into his shoulder, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby girl so, so much." He told her, has he pulled away to inspect her after not seeing her for so long. "Look at you, so grown up. You cut your hair, I like it." Billy smiled proudly at her before frowning, "But, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy with your new job and couldn't come down."

Nina looked down in shame an embarrassment, "I need your help daddy. Something's happened to me."

Billy suddenly turned serious, "What is it? What's happed?" Nina finally let her tears fall.

"It's true, it's all true. All the legends you used to tell us as kids, they're not just stories. Every one of them is true." She broke down, sinking to her knees in front of her father's wheelchair.

Billy gently placed a hand on her head trying to comfort her; he didn't know what to say. Of course he knew the legends were true, but how did she know that? No matter how she knew, he wasn't going to lie to her and trying to convince her she was wrong, "I know, dear one, I know."

Nina looked up at her father in shock, "Y-you know? About everything?" she questioned.

Billy nodded his head and gave her a soft smile, "Yes, I've known for years. But what I want to know is… how do you know they're true?"

Nina let out one last sniffle, "B-bu- because, it's happening to me. I turn into a giant wolf now." She started to explain, "I don't know how it happened, I had been sick for a few weeks before it happened, but suddenly my boss called one day and just fired me out of the blue. I got angry and I exploded, literally."

Her father didn't say anything, he just stared, too shocked to move or speak at all. There had never been a female shifter before. He didn't know how this could happen.

Before Billy could ask her anymore questions they both heard someone yelling from inside the house, "Hey Billy what happened, you get stuck out there? Come on you're missing the game."

Nina didn't know what had suddenly come over her, but she had to get to the owner of that voice, it was like her life deepened on it. Standing up Nina followed her father into the living room.

"Sorry bout that Charlie, but I had quite the shock for me standing on the front porch." Billy told the man who was sitting on their couch. "I'm not sure if you remember my daughter, Ninova. Nina this is my friend Charlie." Billy made introductions.

Charlie looked over at them and gave her a shy, awkward smile rising to his feet. He reached his hand out to shake hers, "Hey there, Nina, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Nina smiled back and ran her fingers through her recently shortened hair, "Yeah, I've decided to finally move back home." She told him reaching for his hand as she looked up into his eyes.

As soon as they made eye contact Nina felt her entire world shift off balance, it was like all the things that had mattered to her before this moment she had no need of anymore. The only thing she needed was this man sanding before her. He was what was keeping her grounded to this world now.

There was a little jolt that went through both of them when their hands touched causing them to swiftly release. Neither noticed the calculating look in Billy's eye as he watched his eldest daughter imprint on one of his best friends.

Clearing her throat, Nina finally turned to Billy, trying to ignore that fact Charlie was still staring at her, and asked, "So where's Jacob?"

Billy smiled at her knowingly and answered, "Oh he's out in the garage with Charlie's daughter, Bella."

Nina felt her face fall slightly. Oh that's right, he was married, and had a daughter. She could vaguely remember Jacob and his daughter playing together when they were little. Besides, there's no way a handsome man like him was single.

Hearing this though, it felt like her very soul was being ripped apart. But she tried to cover up her pain, "Oh, how old is your daughter now?" she directed her question at Charlie and noticed he was still staring at her.

Charlie couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him. He had to refocus his mind and think hard to figure out what she had just asked him, "Oh, uh, she just turned eighteen a few months ago."

She was eighteen? That was only six years younger than her. What if Charlie thought she was too young? What if Bella didn't like her? Oh there was no point on worrying about that anyway, it's not like they would ever have a relationship. He was married for goodness sake.

Nina continued to smile, though it became a bit strained, "Wow, I still remember when she and Jake were chasing us girls around throwing mud and bugs at us." They all laughed at those memories before Nina asked, "How's your wife, by the way?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, "Oh she's fine, we've been divorced for quite a few years now and she's remarried and living in Florida with her husband."

He wasn't married! Yes! There was still a chance for her to make a move on him. Nina was cheering on the inside, but outwardly she said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Charlie just shrugged, to be honest he had never really gotten over his ex-wife, but looking at this exquisite creature before him, he could barely remember his ex-wife's name. Nina Black was absolute perfection. And he had never been happier to be single in his life.

Oh but she probably thought he was way too old for her, she was, after all, only six or so years older than his own daughter.

Before anymore could be said, the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard, and then someone calling out, "Hey dad, who's truck is out in the front yard? Where are you?" and Nina had to hold back the tears, her baby brother sounded so grown up now. And she had missed it.

Just then a tall long haired Native American boy walked into the room, followed by a shorter pasty white girl with mud brown hair and a face that looked like she had smelled something awful.

As soon as the boy saw who was standing in the middle of their living room he was running for her yelling her name excitedly as he picked her up and swung her around, "Nina! You're home! Finally, how long are you staying? Where are you staying? Do you need me to get your bags for you? You can stay here if you want. Yes, that's it, you should stay here, and I'll go get your bags for you." And just like that the boy was gone again, leaving everyone to stare gob smacked at where he was just standing.

Finally shaking herself from her shock, Nina looked over at the frowning teenager, the one who was giving her the stink eye, and sent her a smile. She walked over and stuck out her hand for the girl to shake, "Hi, you must be Bella, my, you grew up beautifully. You probably don't remember me; I'm Nina Black, Jacob's big sister."

As soon as she introduced herself, Bella's glare went away and she hesitantly reached out for her hand, realizing that this young woman was not here to steal **Her** Jacob from her. She gave Nina a pained smile, "Hi, no sorry I don't remember, but it's nice to meet you… again."

Nina continued to smile and she turned to look back at her father, staring at Charlie the whole time from the corner of her eye, "So is my old room still available, daddy?" she asked

Billy smiled; he was so pleased that his eldest had decided to come home where she belonged. However, he wasn't sure yet how he felt about her imprinting on his friend. "Of course it's still available. Jake, go put your sister's things in her room." He told the boy as soon as he had walked back in the room carrying three very large bags.

Charlie jumped forward and offered his assistance, "Here let me help you there, Jake."

Jacob shook his head, "No I got these, but there are two more bags and a few boxes in her car you can go grab. Geez they're heavy, I guess this answers my question about how long your staying, huh?" he joked, taking the bags into her old room, making the three adults laugh while Bella stood there stiffly and watched them all interact.

Nina's eyes followed Charlie the whole way out of the house and didn't leave his form until he was out of sight. This act did not go unnoticed by the occupants in the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dinner at the Black's**

Bella wasn't sure she liked the way Jake's sister was watching her father, or the way her father was looking at Jake's sister. Even though it had been years, she still couldn't see her father with anyone besides her mom. Besides, there was something just not right about her. Bella couldn't put her finger on it. She just got a bad vibe from Nina Black.

She would just have to keep an eye on them, Bella decided, and make sure that her father steered clear of the woman.

Jake and Charlie had come back into the living room and they were all sitting around watching the game that had first been on when Nina had arrived and making light conversation. None of the occupants in the room were aware of the thoughts going through Bella's head of ways to keep Charlie away from Nina.

Though the more she watched them interact with each other, the more she realized just how hard that was going to be. The two seem to be pulled towards the other. Like a string was connecting them and with every moment the string became shorter and stronger.

Billy was sitting in his wheel chair and Jake was sitting in a large chair off to the side. So that left Nina, Charlie, and Bella for the couch.

Charlie sat between the two girls, and it seemed that with every minute Charlie and Nina moved closer and closer together. It was an unconscious act; they didn't even know they were doing it. It wasn't until their hands brushed together that they even realized how close together they were.

Charlie had just turned his head to speak to Nina when Bella jumped up from the couch, "Well, it's about time for dinner. Charlie don't you think it's time we get home?" she spoke loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

Jacob gave her a disappointed look; he wasn't ready for Bella to leave yet.

Billy stared at her knowingly; he knew she had seen what was going on between her father and Nina. That girl was too observant for her own good.

Charlie also gave a disappointed look, but followed his daughter up with a sigh to match. He didn't know how he was going to go home and be away from this beautiful woman. Just the thought of leaving her hurt him. It was an odd feeling, after years of not looking at another woman, to going strait to being practically obsessed with one single woman.

Nina, however, just smile and clapped her hands together as she stood to her feet, "Actually, why don't you and Bella stay for dinner? It's my first night home so I was planning on cooking something really special and I'm sure daddy and Jake would love it if you two stayed." She said and she gave Charlie her sweetest smile, practically melting him on the spot.

Charlie blushed and gave her an awkward smile in return, "We'd like that, thanks for the offer."

Nina continued smiling at him, having eyes for no one else in the room but him, "Great, I guess I better go ahead and get started on dinner then." She replied as she walked backwards into the kitchen making sure to keep eye contact the whole way in.

Neither of them noticed Bella's furious glare, nor did Jacob, who was watching, amused, as his sister flirted with the chief of police. This could definitely work in his favor if he ever got into trouble with the cops.

But Billy did notice, and while he was still trying to decide how he felt about his daughter being with his friend, he did not approve of the way Bella was looking at the two. Was she really so against her father being happy? Was Isabella Swan that selfish?

He had always hoped he and Charlie would be in-laws, but he had never thought that Charlie could someday be his son-in-law. And while that was a weird concept to grasp, just watching how the imprint was affecting his daughter and friend; they acted like two teenagers who had a crush on each other, it was somewhat adorable. And Billy was glad to see them so happy. But it would take some getting used to.

Bella leapt from her place on the couch, "I'd like to help, if you don't mind." She said sweetly, thinking this was a great way to get the woman alone and figure out what was going on.

Nina smiled happily, "I'd love that, thank you Bella." She replied, thinking this was a wonderful way to get to know the girl and bond with her. The men watched as they two walked into the kitchen together and out of sight.

Charlie and Jacob were happy it seemed that the girls were getting on so well, while Billy continually glanced suspiciously after them. He didn't trust Bella Swan alone with his little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they entered the kitchen, Nina immediately got to work on fixing supper, while Bella sat down at the kitchen table and watched her.

They were silent most of the time Nina was cooking; she figured Bella wasn't a big conversationalist.

Nina finally tried to make conversation with Bella, hoping to get the girl to like her better, "So, are you and my brother dating?" she asked curiously.

"No we're not, not that it's any of your business." was Bella's snippy reply.

Nina was taken aback by Bella's rude tone but decided to just brush it off, "Uh okay, well do you know if your father's seeing anyone?"

Bella turned to glare fiercely at her, "No he's not, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." She gave Nina a once over and smirked, "You're not really his…type."

Right after she said that all three men entered the room. You could tell by Billy's face that he had caught the last of what Bella had said to his little girl, but Charlie and Jacob were oblivious.

Nina tried to cover up her confusion and hurt with a smile, "Dinner's ready, I hope you're all hungry."

The men nodded their heads in agreement and came over to the table. Jacob took the seat to the left of Bella while Charlie took the one to the right, and that left a spot open for Nina right in between her dad and Charlie, and that worked out fine for both of them.

Nina placed the food in the center on the table and sat down as everyone began helping themselves.

"So Nina," Charlie started nervously, "You never answered, how long you were going to be home?"

Nina looked up from her plate, "As long as daddy will let me stay." She answered turning to look at her father.

Billy smiled warmly at her, "You know you're welcome here always." His words had everyone at the table smiling except Bella.

"Well Forks has changed a bit since you were last home, if you need someone to give you a tour I'd be happy to oblige." Charlie stated hesitantly.

Nina was quick to accept his offer, "I'd love that, if you're sure you're not too busy that is."

"No, Not at all, actually, Lets see today's Saturday so that means I have the day after tomorrow off if that works for you." He offered

Nina was just about to concur, but Bella was quick to jump in, "But dad, I thought you were going fishing with Billy and Harry Clearwater." Once she reminded him, both Charlie and Nina's smiles fell from their faces.

"Oh that's alright," Billy interrupted, "I'm sure Harry and I will do just fine without Charlie one time." Bella sent him a frown but her anger was worth the smiles blossoming on his daughter and best friend's faces.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Council**

Sunday morning Nina awoke with a smile on her face. She didn't understand this magnetic pull she had with Charlie Swan but she had never felt more in tuned with a person before.

She got out of bed and jumped in the shower before getting dressed for the day, her father was going to take her to talk with the elders about what was happening to her so she decided to just dress casual, then she went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for everyone.

She was just finishing up with breakfast when Billy and Jacob arrived in the kitchen.

"Wow, it's nice waking up to a warm breakfast in the morning again, instead of something quick or burnt." Jacob commented as he sat down and began fixing himself a plate of food.

"This all looks delicious honey, thank you for breakfast," Billy said as he also began fixing himself a plate, "I hope you haven't made any plans today, don't forget we've already got plans." He reminded her.

"I know Daddy, I haven't forgotten, I've planned on spending the whole day with you." She said as she too sat down with the family and began fixing her own plate, "And what about you bubba, what are your plans today?"

Jake looked up from stuffing his face and grinned at her, it had been a long time since she called him bubba, "I mwahhhph hmph belph gaphth"

Nina and Billy grimaced, "Eww Jake, swallow your food first then start talking."

Jacob gave them a sheepish look and swallowed before opening his moth once again, "I said I'm going to be spending the day with Bella. She found some old dirt bikes from a junk yard and want s me to help her fix them up so we can ride them."

Nina gave her little brother a worried look, "Does Charlie know that she is doing this, I'm not too sure he would be okay with his daughter endangering herself like that, especially with how accident prone she is."

Jacob groaned in annoyance, "Ugh God, Nina don't be such a mom, we'll be okay. I'll watch out for your future step- daughter." He teased, causing Nina to blush and Billy and Jake laughed at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina and Billy left shortly after breakfast and headed over to Harry Clearwater's house where the tribe council had planned on meeting. They were the last to arrive, everyone else having come for breakfast. Billy rolled right in without so much as knocking and Nina followed close behind.

As soon as they came into the room all conversation stopped and all eyes turned to stare at Nina. Most were looking on was curiosity and wonder, the rest were with skepticism.

Billy rolled further into the room and addressed them, "Good morning all, I believe you all remember my eldest daughter Ninova."

Sue and Harry Clearwater smiled pleasantly at her while old Quil and the others just gave her small nods of acknowledgement.

"Now we all know the reason for coming here. Something… unpredictable has happened. Nina, would you like to explain what happened to you." Billy motioned her forward.

Nina moved slowly to the center of the room, "I know what the legends say, that our inner wolf comes out when the cold ones are near to protect our tribe." She started speaking as every eye in the room turned to watch her. "There was a man at my job in New York, his name was Harold, he had just started working and almost immediately he had everyone in the office entranced by him. He rose to the top of the workforce within the month. I always got a strange vibe from him and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. But his office was right next to mine, and he became somewhat infatuated with me. Within two weeks of being so close to him everyday I was being to feel ill and at the end of the month I was very sick. Still, I tried my very hardest to come to work every day."

By this time she could tell she had everyone at the edge of their seat, even old Quil, "By the time the second month was over, the doctor had me on bed rest and I was so sick I could barely move. The night before it happened, he stopped my apartment to wish me good heath, the way he spoke though, it was almost as if he knew what was happening to me; that morning, my boss called me and told me that I had missed too many days of work, that they were going to have to let me go and were giving Harold my spot. After I heard that I exploded in anger and the next thing I new I was a giant wolf standing in the middle of my living room."

Everyone was staring at her in awe, even her father, "This is extraordinary, there has never been a female wolf shifter in our history. I researched all night after Billy called me but could find no record of one." Old Quil stated.

Sue Clearwater spoke up, "Could it possibly be some kind of defense mechanism? She was all alone with no other tribe members around to protect her, and with her in such close proximity to a cold one her body took steps to protect her, itself."

They discussed and thought about what Sue said and determined that it was probably the cause of her shifting. But with that answer rose a whole new set of problems. When one of their children left the reservation there was a possibility that the same situation would happen to them.

Billy spoke up once more, "There is one more thing to discuss. Yesterday evening, Nina imprinted… on Charlie Swan."

Once again everyone was looking on in surprise, including Nina. "What's imprinting?" she asked nervously, is that what that feeling was that she got around Charlie?

The council looked at her in disappointment, "Now don't tell me you've forgotten the stories we used to tell you kids at the bon fires, about the third wife." Harry admonished

Nina sat there and thought about the story he was talking about, she was having a hard time remembering though, but it was coming back to her in pieces. Her eyes widened, "Oh so Charlie Swan is to me what the third wife was to our ancestor? He's my soul mate!"

Everyone in the room smiled at her and nodded. They were glad that she wouldn't be alone, and they were glad to know that female shifters also had imprints.

"Well you won't be the only shifter for long, Sam Uley is starting to show signs of the change coming. The only question is who will be alpha?" Old Quil stated

Billy smirked, "I have no doubt that my daughter can take on Sam Uley, she's a black, the rightful alpha." Then he turned to his daughter, "So when will you be explaining all this to Charlie?"

Nina paled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Almost Date**

When Nina and Billy finally left after speaking to the council it was dark out. Jake was already home by the time they made it back and Nina immediately starting fixing dinner for her family. Once it was done Jacob and Billy came into the kitchen and began stuffing their faces with food. It had been so long since they had, had good home cooked meals.

"So what did the two of you do all day?" Jake asked them after swallowing is food.

Billy shrugged, "I took her over to Sue and Harry's house to see the council, they're going to be on the lookout for a job opening around here for your sister."

Jake looked hopefully at his sister, "A job? Does that mean you're planning on staying home?"

Nina chuckled, "Well I can't stay here forever but I have moving back to reservation and I'll be staying here for a while till I can find my own home. I am a grown woman, can't live with daddy forever."

Jacob gave her a bright grin before going back to stuffing his face.

After dinner they all went into the living room and watched a movie together until the phone rang and Nina got up to answer it. "Hello, Black residents."

"Hi, uh Nina, this is Charlie Swan." The person on the side of the phone answered nervously.

Nina smiled brightly, "Oh hi Charlie, do you want you to talk daddy?"

"Uh, no I was actually calling to speak to you," Charlie replied, "I was wondering if we were still on for tomorrow, and what time you wanted me to come get you?"

Nina blushed, though he couldn't see her, "Um, you still want to show me around then you can come pick me up around eleven tomorrow morning, if that's not too early for you."

"No that sounds just fine, I'll be there to pick you up then. Alright uh, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Nina"

"Goodnight Charlie." She hung up the phone and let out a squeal

"Nina? Who was on the phone?" Billy asked from the living room

"Dad, can't you tell from her girly noises, her boyfriend just called." Jacob answered her father for her.

Nina let out a small giggle at her family before walking back into the living room to finish the movie with her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nina woke up at eight the next morning, plenty of time to do everything she needed to before Charlie showed up. She immediately began cooking breakfast for her father and brother before going to get herself ready for her semi date with Charlie. She was so excited she could barely stand it.

But she was also nervous, what if Charlie completely freaked out when she told him her secret and wanted nothing to do with her? What if he gave her a look of disgust and shunned her instead of embracing what they had together.

Nina had spent so long agonizing over what might happen, that time had gotten away from her. Next thing she knew Billy was calling for her because Charlie was there to pick her up.

Nina walked out of her room into the living room where the men were waiting and gave Charlie a small smile when he turned to look at her. Charlie couldn't comprehend how much this woman had become so important to him in such a short amount of time. And God she was just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hi Charlie, are we ready to go?" Nina asked as she came to stand before him.

Charlie gave her a smile back, "Nina, you look lovely today, and yes I'm ready to go when you are."

Nina grinned and then turned to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We'll be home in a few hours daddy." She then took Charlie by the arm and walked out of the house and to his car.

"So where are we going first?" Nina asked once they were situated in the car and riding down the road.

Charlie grinned over at her, "Well first I thought I could take you to the diner for lunch since it is almost that time and then we could maybe take a walk around town."

Nina let out a sigh of content, "That sounds wonderful."

Charlie smiled, he was glad that she was so relaxed with him, "So, what made you decide to come back home?"

Nina froze for a fraction of a second before speaking, "If it's alright with you I'd rather not discuss that at the moment." She almost pleaded

Charlie frowned in confusion and worry but decided not to press that matter, "Alright then, so what's your favorite color?"

His question was so simple it caused her to let out a small laugh, "Um, red. What's your favorite color?"

Charlie looked over at her and smirked, "Green"

Nina blushed, her eyes were green.

They arrived at the diner and immediately slid into a booth, the waitress came to take their order and once she was gone they began talking. Once the awkwardness had passed it was like they were old friends catching up. There was never a lull in the conversation. Nina loved spending time with her imprint but the nervousness from having to tell him her secret was in the back of her head all day.

They sat talking for almost two hours and once they decided to finally take their tour of forks they were as comfortable as can be with one another.

Charlie and Nina walked all around town for a few more hours before deciding to head back to the diner where the car was parked.

On their car ride back to La push Charlie looked down and realized that at some point on the drive they had begun holding hands. The sight causing a smile to bloom on his face, he really cared about this girl and he was beginning to think of their little outing as a date. He hoped she felt the same way.

Pulling into Billy's house had never been more depressing; they didn't want to leave each other after such a wonderful day. Nina let out a sigh as Charlie got out of the car and came around to open her door for her.

Nina stepped out of the car and smiled up at Charlie, she loved that he was taller than her. Then they began walking towards the house.

Charlie smiled sheepishly back, "So I was wondering if I could see you again, and maybe not use showing you the town as a ruse for a date?" he asked awkwardly

Nina grinned happily up at him, "I would love that. Actually, the tribes having a bon fire the last friday of the month, it's supposed to be clear skies. I would love it if you would come."

Charlie looked at her shocked, he had never been to one of the tribes bon fires, they were usually exclusively for members of the tribe only, "I'll make sure I'm not working that night."

Nina was ecstatic but also nervous, once he came to the bonfire she would have to tell him the truth, "All right, I can't wait." She told him before leaning forward and placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth, "By Charlie, thank you for a lovely day."

Charlie grinned the whole way back to his car, he grinned backing out of their driveway and he grinned the whole way home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Telling Charlie**

For the rest of the month, Charlie was down in La Push at the Black's home to spend time with Nina, or else he and Nina were out on a date. They hardly spent anytime at his house in Forks, It was painfully obvious that Bella didn't like Nina. Though Charlie couldn't understand why, Nina was always so kind to her.

Nina had also been very busy, meeting with the Council and going over her duties. It was nerve wracking all the responsibility that was now placed on her shoulders, but the council assured her she would be alone much longer. And they were right, not long after their meeting Sam Uley shifted. He was obviously scared and confused, but once Nina got him to change back and sat him down to explain some things he calmed down considerably.

However, another problem arose in the form of Leah Clearwater, Harry and Sue's daughter, and Sam's fiancé. The fact that Sam was avoiding her wasn't lost on the girl and she was not happy about it. Leah especially wasn't happy about the fact that Sam was spending more time at the Black's house with Nina.

The question of who the alpha was never came up, Sam just bowed down to Nina's power. She was a Black the rightful alpha, and while they had all thought it would be a male, they were not against having her lead.

And just two days after Sam, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote phased just a week apart from each other. The council had been so focused on watching Sam that they had completely missed the signs in the other two boys. So now the Black home was filled with not one, not two, but four wolves. On Friday morning, the day of the bon fire, after seeing the disaster the boys had made in her father kitchen and the fuming look on her little brothers face as they took up the whole living room, Nina decided to start looking for her own place to live.

When she told her father her plans he was disappointed that she would being leaving home again, it comforted him that she wouldn't be too far away.

Once she got the mess the boys made cleaned up, Nina began preparing some food for the bon fire that night. She could barely contain her excitement, but she was also filled with nerves. Nina couldn't decide whether she wanted to squeal and jump up and down, or throw up and cry.

She hoped Charlie handled the secret well; she was scared he would freak out and run away from her. That maybe he would never want to see her again.

As these thoughts ran through her head, Billy noticed the growing look of fear on his daughter's face and rolled over to her. He grabbed her hand, catching her attention, "Don't worry my little Ninova, Charlie will accept you, and the imprint."

Nina looked knelt down to her father's level and confided in him, "I'm scared that when he see's me for the monster I am he'll want nothing to do with me."

Billy frowned disapprovingly at his little girl, "Stop that, you are not a monster, you are my sweet, beautiful, little girl. And Charlie will see that too. Hell, he's already half in love with you."

Nina smiled kindly at her father, "Thank you daddy. I'm sorry, I've just been really worried. I already love him so much, and just the thought of him rejecting me, well it hurts."

Billy smiled indulgently, "I know Nina, but don't worry. Everything will work itself out eventually. Now come on wrap all that food up, it's time to head down to the beach." He told her before rolling away. "Charlie will be meeting us there soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Billy, Nina and Jacob arrived at the beach, Sam, Jared, and Paul surrounded them and immediately started grabbing food from Nina and running off to the set it down.

Nina began looking around earnestly but didn't see Charlie yet, so she decided to go converse with a few people.

Seeing Leah Clearwater sitting off to the side with another girl Nina didn't recognize, she decided to walk over and say hello. Nina felt bad for Sam and Leah; they had been together for years and had recently gotten engaged.

Sam thought they were soul mates, an idea that had been thrown out when he looked into her eye and didn't imprint. He was heartbroken, and didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Hello Leah," Nina spoke when she arrived at the girl's side, "How are you doing this evening? And who's this?" she asked, speaking about the girl sitting beside her.

Leah Clearwater was a rude or mean girl, so while she wasn't exactly fond of how much time her fiancé was spending with Nina Black, she wasn't going to be impolite to the woman, "Hello Nina, I'm doing just fine, thank you, this is my cousin, Emily, she lives up in the Mekah tribe."

Nina smiled at Emily, "It's very nice to meet you Emily, and how long will you be staying here with us?"

They staying and talked for a little bit longer and got to know each other some more. Emily was a sweet girl, if a little shy, and she could tell Leah was warming up to her as well.

Finally Nina looked up from her conversation to see Charlie walking towards her, a slight smile on his lips.

Nina excused herself and met his half way, "Hi, for a minute there I was afraid you had changed your mind."

Charlie smirked, "I would never stand you up."

Nina beamed up at him, "I'm glad you're here, and you're just in time for the legends. Daddy's getting ready to start, so lets get you some food and join everyone around the fire." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him over to the food table.

The boys were stand over there as well, filling up their third plate, but stopped and stared when Nina brought Charlie over and they began filling up their own plates. They hadn't had a chance to meet Charlie yet and were quite shocked at how much older than them he was.

But with the way he and Nina were staring at each other, it was obvious how much the two cared for each other.

"Hey Nina, you gonna introduce to your boyfriend?" Jared questioned playfully as Sam and Paul snickered

Nina sent them a mock scolding look before beaming up at Charlie, "Charlie, this is Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote they're some boys I'm tutoring."

Charlie reached his hand out for the boys to shake; with the way theses guys looked he had a hard time even calling them boys, "It's nice to meet you two."

Sam gave him a respectful nod, "It's nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you from Nina." Sam was the most mature of the three

Jared smirked at him as they shook hands but didn't say anything.

It was Paul she had to watch out for, "Oh yes, she never stops talking about you. It's sickening, really." The boys were snickering at their own inside joke.

By now both Charlie and Nina were blushing furiously. And Nina was getting ready to throttle the three of them.

Before she could say anything to them though, Billy began calling everyone over to the fire to begin the story telling.

"You know," Charlie stated as they made their way over, "In all my years of friendship with Billy I've never heard the legends. I'm really looking forward to it."

Nina send him a small smile, her nerves were starting to act up again. She just knew she would be on edge all night till she finished telling Charlie her secret.

Once everyone was situated Billy began, "The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe."

Nina looked over at Charlie to gauge his reaction, and he looked completely enraptured by the story so far. Billy starting speaking more on becoming spirit warriors. She just loved listening to how her father told the legends. Billy then moved onto imprinting and Nina couldn't help but move closer to Charlie. He noticed and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Nina looked around the fire and her eyes landed on Sam who had a very family look on his face as he stared at Emily, Leah's cousin.

Billy continued, moving on to the story of the cold ones, "One day our warriors came across a creature, it looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart... But only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right, he had a mate. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could see that he would lose. The Third Wife, who was also Taha Aki's imprint, was no magical being, no special powers, but one... Courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains... The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us."

There was a deafening silence and when Nina turned to look at Charlie, he had this look of complete fascination on his face. She decided that it was time to tell him before she lost her nerve.

"Can I talk to you?" Nina asked Charlie softly and when he nodded she guided him a bit farther down the beach away from prying ears.

Nina took a deep breath and turned around to face him, "There's something I need to tell you Charlie, something you got to know before we go any further into the relationship."

Charlie gave her a confused look, "Okay what is it you need to tell me?"

"The stories you just heard about the Quileute tribe, about how we are spirit warriors and the blood of wolves run through our veins. It's all true."

Charlie stated at her for a while before asking, "What the hell are you talking about Nina?"

Nina let out a shaky breath, "I am a spirit warrior, a werewolf. It happened a few weeks ago when I was still living in New York. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Werewolves, cold ones, its all true. Don't you feel the connection between us, it's different that anything you've ever felt before, right? That because I am a shape shifter created to protected my tribe from the vampires and you are my imprint."

Charlie sat down on a rock and tried to wrap his head around what she was telling him. He didn't want to outright accuse her of being crazy or lying because she was right, he did feel this intense connection with her. But at the same time there was no way what she was saying could be true.

"So you're telling me all the stories I just heard Billy tell, "They were all true? The tribe warriors tuning into wolves, the vampires attacking, the fact that werewolf have this one person meant for them that you all call imprints, and I'm what? Yours? I'm you soul mate or whatever?" he exclaimed, slightly hysterical

"Yes" Nina whispered nervously

Charlie stood up and began pacing back and forth, before stopping and staring at her suspiciously, "Can you prove it?"

Nina was happy that he hadn't called her insane and tried to run, but she could also tell that he was wary of her now, "Yes I can prove it to you."

Nina then backed away a good bit and began removing her clothing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie exclaimed as he closed his eyes and turned away.

Nina scoffed, "You don't think I'm going to ruin my clothes do you?"

Charlie laughed slightly but stayed facing the other way, till he felt something nudge him in the back. When he turned back around there was a giant solid White wolf standing in the place of Nina.

Charlie hesitantly reached out and placed his hand on her snout, "Nina?" he whispered in awe.

The wolf huffed at him before lying down on the ground. She let Charlie pet her and even began purring when he rubbed a certain spot behind her ear.

Charlie chuckled , "You can turn back now, I think we need to have a long talk."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Additions and Long talks**

After changing back and putting her clothes back on, Nina and Charlie headed back to the bonfire hand in hand. Everyone who knew what was going on was smirking happily at them. They ignored them however and Nina walked Charlie to his car. They had agreed that it was late and that Charlie would come over and they would finish the conversation tomorrow.

Once they reached his car Nina broke the silence, "I'm really glad you're handling this so well, I've been so nervous for day."

Charlie grinned slightly at her, "I'll admit, it will take me a while to get used to, but I'm willing to try because you were right, I do feel the connection between us. I also can tell that if I were to give up on us I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Nina beamed up at Charlie before throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips to his. Charlie was shocked at first but bounced back quickly and began kissing her back just as fervently. They wound their arms around each other and when Nina felt his tongue trace her bottom lip she opened and allowed him entrance.

They could have stayed like that forever, but when they began to hear catcalls they pulled away from each other and realized they had attracted an audience. Nina was blushing hard, but smiling up at Charlie like an idiot. And Charlie was grinned down at her just as stupidly.

When they finally unwound their arms from around each other, Charlie finally got in his car and left, and Nina walked back to the fire in a bit of a daze. The bon fire was over no, and everyone was packing the food and furniture up and getting ready to go home.

The council and Sam crowded around her and began asking a million questions at once, Jared and Paul had left once the legends were over for patrol. But Nina silenced them, "I told him, he didn't believe me at first so I phased in front of him, I tried to explain everything to him and we agreed to discuss it more tomorrow."

Everyone grinned and congratulated her before dispersing.

Nina then turned to look at Sam, "Now you," she said pointing a finger at him, "Don't think I missed that look you had when you saw Leah's cousin. You imprinted, didn't you?"

Sam put his head down in shame, "Yes I think so, and out of all the people I could imprint on why did it have to be Leah's best friend and favorite cousin?"

Nina put a comforting arm around his shoulder, "The spirits know what they're doing, putting you two together. Don't worry, it will all work out. She's your soul mate."

Sam sighed, "I know, but why couldn't it be Leah?"

Nina opened her mouth to answer him but before she could get a word out Jared came running up, "Guys we got a problem, Embry Call just phased. Paul stayed with him to try and calm him down, but it doesn't seem to be working."

Nina and Sam were up immediately and following Jared into the forest, stripping and phasing as they went.

Once they reached the clearing that Embry and Paul were in, all they saw was Paul laying in the grass in and Embry pacing back and forth in wolf form, they started slowing their pace and walking towards him with caution. Embry looked terrified and began snarling at them with his hackles raised.

Nina slowing walked closer to him and began talking to him in his mind, _"Hi Embry, its Nina Jacob's big sister. You don't have to be afraid."_

Embry jumped in fright, " _What the hell is going on? What's happened to me?"_

Nina tried to sooth him, " _Calm down Embry, you'll never be able to shift back if you get yourself all worked up. Now if you think really hard, you'll know exactly what has happened to you."_

Her words didn't seem to help him at all, in fact it seemed to make in more agitated, " _What are you even talking about? I'm a giant wolf! How can I calm down?"_

Nina rolled her eyes and sighed, " _God, you're an idiot. Didn't you ever hear the tribe legends? You're a spirit warrior now, a protector of the tribe."_

Embry stared at her in shock, and they could all see his memories of the tribe stories being told to him, _"So you're saying, werewolves, vampires; it's all real? And now I'm one too? What the actual fuck?!"_

His exclamation had everyone laughing, " _Okay,"_ Nina laughed, " _I think you're calm enough to phase back now. Just think of yourself morphing into a man."_

It took him a few minutes, but soon enough Embry was standing before them on two feet, completely naked. One by one they all phased as well, getting redressed and walking home; all the while discussing the new responsibilities that he now had. An even when they got him, they were up almost all night still discussing everything Embry would need to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Nina woke up a bit later than she wanted, due to being up late the night before with Embry. She was a completely nervous wreck. Charlie was supposed to be coming by today to discuss everything that he now needed to know.

She immediately began cooking a big breakfast for everyone, knowing that the boys would be by as well soon, then she went to get herself ready, she had to make sure she looked pretty for Charlie. Jake and Billy woke up right after she started getting ready and Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry arrived not too long after that, though they wouldn't be staying too long, they were going cliff diving, and Jacob was taking Bella for a drive after he dropped their dad off at Harry and Sue's. They should all be out of the house for most of the day.

Billy let the boys in the house and everybody fixed their own plate since Nina was still preoccupied. She could hear raised voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. A few times it even sounded like her brother joined in, though he wasn't too fond of any of the boys, except Embry.

When Nina came out of her bedroom everyone had already moved into the living room and they were watching the game on TV. She looked at her watch and seeing that it was a little past 9:30 she decided that it was time for everyone to leave, since Charlie was supposed to be there at 10:00.

"Guy," Nina called out getting everyone's attention, "Charlie is going to be here in a little while, don't you all have someplace to be?" she asked expectantly.

Her pack jumped up immediately and left, giving her a kiss on the cheek on the way out. Not only was she their alpha, it also felt like she was their pack mother. Jacob and her father both decided it was time for them to leave as well; Leaving Nina with the house completely to herself until Charlie got there.

Nina just couldn't sit still, she was too anxious, so she started cleaning the already clean house, waiting for Charlie to get there. And when he finally did arrive she was even more nervous.

Nina ran to the front door and opened it, "Hi Charlie, come on in. Do you want something to drink or eat?" she asked as they walked further into the kitchen.

Charlie shook his head as they sat down at the table, "No I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright," she replied as she sat down across from him, "So…what would you like to know?"

"Everything, let's start from the beginning, and tell me how this happened to you?" Charlie sat forward eagerly, as though he was excited to learn about all of this.

Nina nodded her head, "Okay, well I guess I should start from the beginning. I've always known our tribes legends, they have been told to me since I was a little girl, but it wasn't until I was living in New York that I knew they weren't just stories…"

Nina proceeded to tell him about the vampire that had come to work at her job and how that had led to her phasing, then she told him about coming home to her father and that he explained everything to her. Finally she got to the part about her imprinting on him, "It was instantaneous, even the sound of your voice attracted me to you, before I knew that it was you in my father's living room. As soon as I saw your eyes it happened."

"The imprinting?" Charlie clarified, "What does it feel like?"

Nina sighed happily, "It's like love at first sight, really. Like…gravity moves…suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, they do… You become whatever they need you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. In the simplest of terms, it's like finding your soul mate without going through all the pointless dating."

Charlie grinned, "It sounds beautiful." He spoke softly as he gazed at her lovingly.

She nodded, smiling back "I think so."

"And you did this, with me?" He questioned almost in amazement

"Yes, I did. Is it so hard to believe that you have as soul mate?"

Charlie shook his head, "Yes, I though after Renee left that I would spend the rest of my life alone. This thing… imprinting, it is one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me." He stood to his feet with Nina following him up.

She grinned as she stared up at him, "I'm so happy you're taking this so well. I was worried you would freak out and run away from me."

Charlie raised his hand up to touch her cheek, "Guess I'm just good with weird," he said before leaning down and planting a searing kiss on her lips. Nina wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer.

They broke apart for a moment, "You know," she told him breathlessly, "No one's home. We have the whole house to ourselves."

They grinned at each other, before Nina grabbed Charlie by the hand and guided him down the hall and into her bedroom, making sure to shut and lock the door behind them. Everyone was supposed to be gone all day, but she wasn't taking any chances.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Caught and moving in?**

After Nina and Charlie had finished their… activities, they walked out of her bedroom with Nina only wearing Charlie's t-shirt and Charlie only in a pair of boxers. He was walking behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, and kissing the side of her neck making her giggle and scrunch away.

The two of them were walking towards the kitchen to grab sustenance before they resumed their activities. After their fourth round Nina had looked over at her nightstand clock and saw that they had been at it for almost four hours.

The day couldn't have gone better than what it already had, she was completely in love with her imprint and Nina was fairly sure that Charlie loved her too. Nina had never been happier in her life than she was at this moment.

Charlie for his part was already thinking of the prospective future he could have with this amazing woman. She could give him everything he had always wanted, love, someone to come home to, a family, someone to grow old with. He had never been happier than she had made him the moment she looked into his eyes.

"Oh my god, My eyes!" someone's yell interrupted their thoughts of happiness and their future.

Nina and Charlie jumped in fright and turned to stare at the people sitting in the living room. Billy had gotten home at some point and was sitting in front of the Tv along with Paul and Embry, who were sitting on the couch. Jacob and Bella had just walked through the door and were just as shocked at what they were seeing as everyone else.

It was Paul who had screamed and was now laying on the floor writhing in pain, Embry had his head lifted up to the ceiling with his eyes closed and looked as though he was trying to shake the image from his head. Billy, poor Billy, was staring pointedly at the Tv and making sure not to look anywhere else.

Jacob was standing there blushing hard and trying not to look up from the floor he was staring at. It seemed like Bella was the only one who was staring straight at them, which was slightly more uncomfortable than not looking. She was looking at her father with horror etched on her face, then her eyes would switch to Nina and a murderous and disgusted look would come over it, "Dad! Are you serious?"

That seemed to snap them out of their shock. Nina let out a shriek of embarrassment, and ran back into her room. Charlie stood there awkwardly for a second and smiled nervously at Billy, who was giving him a death glare, and then he turned and fast walked back to the bedroom as well.

As soon as he entered the bedroom his shirt flew through the air and landed in his head, "Get dressed please. Oh my god, my dad just saw us naked, my Brother just saw us naked! Everyone knows what we have been doing all day. I can never look them in the face again!" Nina cried as she flung herself on her bed.

Charlie was pulling his pants up, but in the middle of her rant he stopped getting dressed and began laughing.

Nina threw her hands in the air, "And now you're laughing at me! Why are you laughing at me?"

Charlie was still chuckling, "I just didn't realize how much of a drama queen you were."

Nina sat up and shot him a glare, "I am not a drama Queen! God, why does everyone say that? This is a perfectly normal reaction to have when your father sees you half naked with your boyfriend, okay?"

Charlie stopped laughing and turned to look over at her with a smile, "Oh, so I'm you're boyfriend, huh?"

Nina looked over, shocked, "I didn't mean, what I meant so say was, you see the thing it…" she stammered nervously.

Charlie walked over and silenced her with a kiss, "I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend, Nina, if you would have me."

She grinned up at him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, "Oh Charlie, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

They stood there wrapped in each other arms for a while, just enjoying the moment until it was ruined by someone from the living room.

"Come on out you two, you can't hide in there forever. Time to face the awkward music." Paul yelled through the house. Nina let out a groan and dropped her head onto Charlie's chest while he let out a soft chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two weeks later Nina was sitting in Charlie's living room looking through the internet and some news papers for a home, while Charlie was watching the game on Tv.

After that awkward incident, her father had sat down and had a talk with her and Charlie separately after everyone left. He and Charlie were back on good terms, and everything was going good between her and Jacob. The relationship between Nina and Bella, however, had just gotten worse since that day.

Today, Nina had come over to Charlie's around two that afternoon, right after patrol, and they were spending the rest of the day together and she was spending the night as well. Bella was going out with friends to the movies and then was supposed to spend the night with one of her girlfriends so they would have the house to themselves. Jacob was actually supposed to be going with them as well.

He had been showing signs of the change soon coming as well so everyone had been keeping a close eye on him, which they could tell was driving him crazy.

Nina made a sound of disgust from the back of her throat when she came across one particularly bad looking house.

Charlie grunted back before turning away from the Tv and asking her, "How's the house hunt going? Not good?"

She shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "No, I can't find anything worth living in. No one ever moves off the Rez so real-estate kinda sucks."

Charlie leaned forward and started looking through the papers laid out in front of them. Looking at one in particular he made the same sound of disgust she had earlier before leaning back once again and turning his attention towards the game.

They were quiet once again while Nina continued trying to find a home. Finally Charlie cleared his throat, catching her attention, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "You could always, I mean if you want to, live here with me."

Taking a look at Nina's shocked face Charlie tried to backtrack, "I know we've haven't exactly been together that long, but I figured we were pretty much a sure thing anyway with the imprint and all." His voice got quieter till it as almost a whisper. He quickly turned his attention back to the Tv.

Nina gave him a sweet smile and stood up from the floor to go sit on the couch by Charlie. She wrapped her arms around him and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Charlie, I would love to move in with you." She started causing Charlie to look at her with hope filled eyes. "But I can't, I'm sorry. I'm the alpha, I have to live on the reservation with my pack."

Charlie looked down in disappointment but nodded his head in understanding. Nina hated the rejected look he was now wearing on his face. She did want to live with him. She loved Charlie, even if she hadn't told him yet, and she didn't want him to think she didn't want to be with him.

Nina paused for a moment to think, and then smiled, "I can't move in with you, but you could come live with me." She exclaimed excitedly and Charlie looked at her with confusion.

"Sell this place, I know you hate it here," She continued practically jumping up and down, "You sell the house and we'll buy a home on the rez together!"

Charlie smiled back at her before his smiled dropped suddenly, "But what about Bella?"

Nina frowned and opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted, "What about me?"

They both turned around to stare at Bella coming down the stairs. She had a bag thrown over her shoulder and was dressed and ready to go.

"Um" was Charlie's eloquent answer and Nina wasn't much better. She didn't know what to say, she knew that as soon as Bella found out they were talking of living together she would do everything she could to keep them apart. For whatever reason, Bella hated her and Nina just couldn't understand why. Sure she was polite enough in front of Charlie and Jacob, but it was quite obvious that she didn't like her.

Apparently they took to long to answer and Bella got fed up with waiting for them to talk, "Well?"

Thankfully, the doorbell rang distracting her from finding out, and both adults let out a breath of relief.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Love you's**

After Bella left with her friends Charlie and Nina tried to figure out a solution involving Bella, she couldn't move on to the reservation because she was neither a member of the tribe nor an imprint. The only two options was either they put off living together until Bella left for college, or Charlie left Bella the house and moved in with Nina.

While neither of them wanted to wait that long to be together, they also were not sure if Bella was stable and responsible enough to live on her own. They decided it would be best to wait and discuss the idea with Bella herself, unfortunately.

And with that conversation out of the way, Bella finally gone, Charlie went back to watching the game as Nina made her way into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner. She decided on baked ziti for Charlie, one of her specialties.

Once the game was over, Nina was finally pulling the food out of the oven and placing it on the table. She dished it out on the plates and fixed them both something to drink, Sweet tea for her and a beer for Charlie.

"Charlie dinner's ready, come sit down." Nina called to him

"Why can't we just eat in the living room? Everybody else eats in their living room." Charlie muttered and whined like a child the whole way to the kitchen table. When he got there, he saw that Nina was muffling her laughter.

Charlie sent her a playful glare, "What are you laughing at?"

Nina just shook her head and sat down, "Nothing, you just sound as bad as Jacob with all your whining."

Charlie pouted at her, "Don't make fun of me. I'm an old guy; I'm set in my ways."

Nina laughed loudly, "Charlie, you're not an old guy. You're only 36, you got a long way to go before you're set in your ways, and I'm gonna change some of those ways."

Charlie grinned at her, "I'd gladly change anything for you if it made you happy."

She gave him a soft smile in return, "I don't want you to completely change yourself. I Love you just the way you are."

Her slip up of words shocked them both into silence. They sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever until Charlie stood suddenly from the table. Nina stood to her feet as well, not sure exactly what he was about to do.

Charlie walked up to her and asked her softly, "You love me?"

Nina simply nodded her head in affirmation

He grabber her by her arms and pulled her closer until their noses touched, then he leaned down pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was different than their others, it was hungry and desperate, and it seemed to go on forever. When Charlie finally pulled away they were both breathless. They began making their way to the bedroom, clumsily removing their clothes as they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No one's told me they loved me in years." He confessed later that night when they were just laying there in each other's embrace. "Not even Bella has said it to me, not since she was a little girl anyway. But our relationship has always been a little awkward."

Nina looked up at him in shock, "Everyone needs to be told they are loved."

Charlie shrugged before turning to stare right at her, "I just realized I never responded to your declaration."

She waved him away, "You don't have to say it back until you're ready. I'm no…"

Charlie cut her off, "I love you too, Nina Black."

Nina's grin was so big it actually hurt her cheeks. They didn't say another word; instead they decided just to enjoy each other's presence for a while. They stayed like that for almost an hour, until Charlie's stomach started growling and they remembered that dinner was still sitting on the table, unfinished.

They redressed and went back into the living room, Charlie sat down on the couch and tried to find something on Tv for them to watch while Nina heated up dinner and brought it into the living room for them to eat.

They were sitting side by side, watching an old re-run of 'Frasier', it was all they could find to watch, when Nina's phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Nina it's Sam, I'm sorry to ruin your night off, but we got a problem."_

Nina frowned in confusion, "What's wrong? Is everyone alright?"

Sam sighed from the other end, " _It's Jacob, he's going to phase soon. As in tonight, and your dad thinks you should be here for it."_

She nodded, "Alright, let me get dressed and ill be right over."

She ended the call and let out a deep sigh. These boy were all phasing so close together, and she was tired of having the talk.

"Is everything okay, Nina?" Charlie asked worriedly, taking in the sight of her frown

Nina shook her head, "No, that was Sam. He just told me that they're pretty sure Jacob is going to phase soon, as in tonight. I've got to go be with him."

Charlie sat up quickly, "Wasn't he supposed to be with Bella tonight?"

Nina worried her lip, "They didn't say anything about Bella. So I don't think she's with him."

Just as those words were out of her lips Bella walked through the door.

"Hey Bells, I thought you were staying at Angela's house tonight. What happened?"

Bella snorted at her father, "Why, did I ruin your perfect night with your perfect girlfriend?" she asked sarcastically, "No Angela's sick."

She gave them a glare full look before walking up the stairs and to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Nina let out a small, uncomfortable laugh, "Well I guess that answers that question."

Charlie nodded but was still staring up the stairs, as though waiting for Bella to come back down.

Nina noticed how dejected he looked and decided to try and uplift his spirits, "Do you want to come with me?"

Charlie gave her a look of shock but nodded his head in agreement.

She smiled broadly, "Then lets go."

* * *

 **Please review! Your reviews make me happy. The lack of reviews from the last chapter sent me into a depression. You people's opinion matter to me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Welcome to the Pack**

Nina was running through the woods, towards La Push, in wolf form with Charlie riding on her back, he had her fur in his grip, holding it tightly. She had decided they would get there faster if she phased and Charlie had no other option but to comply, although you could tell he was a nervous wreck.

They finally arrived at Billy's within record time and Charlie was quick to hope off her back. He stumbled around for a minute, trying to regain his senses.

Nina heard voices coming from the backyard; she phased and immediately ran through the house and out back, with Charlie following right behind her. Once there they found Billy, Sam, and a phased Jacob. Billy and Sam were trying to talk Jacob through everything, but it seemed like Sam's presences there was just pissing Jake off more. He was shaking so violently it was like he was vibrating, and every time Sam talked Jacob growled and raised his hackles. Once Nina walked towards the group he began to calm down a bit.

"Okay, I'm here." Nina stated as she came out the door. Everyone was relieved to see her, but confusion took over their face once Charlie followed behind her.

Billy nodded his head at Charlie in a greeting and reached over to shake his hand, "Charlie, good to see you here. Welcome to the Pack."

Charlie shook his hand back and shrugged letting out an uncomfortable laugh, "Uh thanks, good to be here I guess."

Nina chuckled at Charlie's awkwardness before turning to Jacob, "Now, Let's deal with this little issue. Jacob Ephraim Black, You need to phase back so we can all go inside and talk this out."

Jacob whined pitifully and even though Nina couldn't read his thoughts in human form, she knew exactly what he was saying. She didn't know if it was an alpha thing or a sibling thing.

"Look, you have to calm down, ignore Sam, and try to focus." Nina said in a soothing voice as she guided his through his transformation, "Close your eyes and think about your human body, think about your wolf body transforming into your human body."

Jacob let out another whine and flattened his ears to his head; he walked over to Nina, causing the men to tense up, and rubbed his head against her belly. Nina chuckled softly at what a baby her brother was being, then pushed him away, "Stop, now focus Jacob."

He let out a huff but obeyed and took a few steps away from everyone. They all stood around waiting with baited breaths.

This was all so amazing to Charlie; sure he had seen Nina change before but with Jacob it was like it was happening in slow motion. Watching the fur shed away and smooth skin replace it, and then suddenly there was a young man standing before them instead of a giant wolf.

"Woah." Charlie murmured after it was all over and Jacob was left standing there stark naked.

Sam held out his hand for Jacob to take the cut offs he was offering and once Jake had them on he looked at his father and sister, "Okay, so you wanna explain what the hell's going on? What just happened to me?"

Nina leaned down and whispered to her father, "You know, I'm getting kind of tired of explaining this so much. You wanna take the reins with this one?"

Billy smirked at her, "Oh no sweetie, it's your pack, you explain it to your baby brother."

Nina let out a sigh, "Alright lets all go in the house and we'll talk there."

Nina and Billy led the way into the living room with Charlie, Sam and Jacob following behind. Once everyone was seated Nina began explaining this once again. She went over the same talk as she had three times before. The legends were true, they had a wolf blood in their veins, it was now their job to protect the tribe, she was alpha so her brother would be taking orders from her, and no one could know about it outside of his pack and the council.

Jake sat there quiet as his sister dumped all this information on his lap, and once she was done talking he began asking questions, "So that's why you came back home? you phased?"

Nina sighed, "Yes I did, I phased all by myself in my tiny apartment with no one around to help me. You're lucky you don't have to go through this huge change alone. You've got all of us."

Jacob looked over at Sam, "And that's what happened to you? And Paul, Jared and Embry? You all phased, turned into giants and started acting weird."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah pretty much, it's hard to keep in touch with your friends when you turn into a huge monster. Nina doesn't require that we cut anyone out of our lives, but it's not easy to hide such a big secret so it just became easier to hang out with the guys in the pack already."

Charlie sat there and listened to the conversation, before this he hadn't realized what a huge impacted turning had on these boys' lives. They may not look it but they were all still kids, who could never have normal lives now.

Jacob then turned and looked at his sister, "And we're supposed to protect the tribe from what? The cold ones? What does that even mean?"

"Yes we are here to protect our people from the cold ones, or as you are probably more used to them being called, Vampires, like the Cullen family."

Charlie's head shot up then, "Wait, what? The Cullen's were vampires? The same cullens I let my daughter hang out with and date? Why the hell didn't anybody tell me?"

Billy answered this time, "It wasn't our place to tell you, Charlie."

"The hell it wasn't!" he exclaimed

"We have a treaty with the Cullens, to tell you their secret would be to violate the treaty. Bella knew their secret and was welcome to tell you at anytime. You should take this up with her. If it makes you feel any better, the Cullens don't drink human blood, they drink animal."

"Bella knew!" both Charlie and Jacob yelled at the same time.

"How could she do this?"

Why would she date a bloodsucker?"

"Is that why she's been so weird lately?"

"Does that mean I can tell Bella our secret too?"

Both of them shooting off answers simultaneously, talking over each other and confusing everyone.

Finally Nina stood up, "Alright, enough! Charlie these are obviously things you need to discuss with your daughter. We don't know the answers to your questions. And Jacob, no this does not mean you can tell Bella about us, she is neither a tribe member or an imprint. You will not say one word to her about this."

Jacob opened his mouth to argue Nina silenced him with a raised hand, "I'm serious Jacob, you will say nothing to Bella, I don't want to alpha command you but I will do it if you can not control yourself."

Jacob let out a huff of annoyance and started pouting but still nodded his head in understanding.

Nina gave a smile and stood to her feet, Charlie followed her example and stood as well, "Good, now that this has been sorted out I would like to actually get some sleep tonight. Good night everyone." She then turned to leave with Charlie right behind her in a sort of daze. This had been a weird night for him.

 **Alright people sorry it's been so long, got busy with school and work. Now please don't forget to review. i love to hear your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What to do about Bella?**

Things got more difficult after Jacob changed. Bella was calling for him at least ten times a day; they finally had to resort to telling her that Jacob was sick at the moment. Because she had excluded all of her other friends and Jacob was ignoring her, Bella had been home a lot more lately and had apparently decided it was all Nina's fault that Jacob wouldn't talk to her.

On the bright side Nina had finally found a house just at the edge of La Push reservation, it was just a bit out of her price range but Charlie offered to kick in the rest since he would be there as well; they had still yet to talk about the living situation with Bella, but they were hoping they could do it soon. Thankfully the process was going by quickly and she would have her home in a week's time.

Jacob was not handling things well, he was moody and whiny all the time, no one else in the pack wanted to be stuck with him. Jacob was sure that if Nina would just let him see Bella he would imprint on her and then she could know about them and they could be together.

And Jacob got his chance to see her almost a week later when the pack had tracked down a vampire, and Bella just happened to be around when they caught it. When they got there and Jacob looked into her eye though, nothing happened and he was heartbroken. They were able to kill the leech, but a new problem arose in Bella running home and telling her father about the wolves; thank god Charlie already knew about them, so the only thing to come about her crying wolf was for Charlie to take off the La Push to check on Nina.

The pack had just made it back to Sam's house when Charlie came rushing through the door looking for Nina. The boys were all on adrenaline rushes from killing the vampire and the house was in joyous chaos, all except Jacob, who was sitting in the corner sulking.

As soon as Nina saw Charlie step into the house she stood from her seat, ran and leapt into his arms and they just held each other. They both needed the reassurance that the other was safe.

"When Bella ran home and told me what she saw I was so worried about you." He murmured into her shoulder

She hugged him even tighter before releasing him slightly and pulling away, "What did Bella tell you she saw?" Her question had all the boy quieting down to listen

Charlie shifted uncomfortably with all the attention on him, "She just said that she saw a bunch of giant wolves in the forest that you all were chasing something."

"Was anyone else there when she told you this?" Nina asked worriedly, they didn't need humans searching the woods for them while they were patrolling.

"No one but Harry Clearwater." Charlie replied and the whole pack let out a sigh of relief before going back into their jolly mood, until Jacob opened his mouth and ruined it.

"Now that Bella has seen us, can we tell her about the pack?" he looked towards his big sister with the most adorable puppy dog face ever.

Embry pointed at him, "Hey foul play! Jake, you can't use that face just to get what you want from Nina!"

Jacob turned and scowled. "Shut up, Embry." before turning back to Nina and Charlie.

Nina let out an exasperated sigh and was about to answer until she felt Charlie place a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Jacob you need to stop this, your sister has already told you several times that Bella is not to know about the pack, and yet you don't seen to respect her enough to listen. Now I'm going to tell you, I do not want my daughter involved in this. Bella is not a strong girl, mentally; the last time she got involved with the supernatural it nearly destroyed her. She becomes obsessed with the boys she associates with, first the leech and now you. You need to let her go, you didn't imprint on her and if I were you I would consider myself lucky."

Charlie took in everyone's shocked face and paused slightly before focusing back on Jacob and continuing, "I love my daughter but, Bella is selfish and rude, she's vain and oblivious to other peoples feeling. She is only using you as a placeholder for Edward Cullen. I don't want to see you hurt by my daughter, so you need to just let her go Jacob. One day you are going to imprint on a lovely young girl and you are going to be so grateful you gave Bella up."

Jacob was shaking by this time but Charlie's next words had everyone freeze, "The fact that she treats your sister and alpha like mud on the heel of her shoe should be enough to deter you from her but you don't seem to realize exactly how mean and hurtful she is to your own flesh and blood."

Nina stepped in at that time and faced Charlie, "I didn't realize that you knew, I was trying to keep the peace between us for you. I don't know exactly why Bella doesn't like me, but she has been hostile since the day we met, and since Jacob's been ignoring her it's only gotten worse."

Charlie nodded his head; he knew how badly his daughter had been treating his girlfriend. He knew what Bella was like and he had been wrestling with what to do with her since he found out about the Cullen situation, but now Charlie had finally decided what to do about his daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie took Nina home with him that night were he told her that he had made up his mind on what to do with Bella, "I'm sending her back to her mother."

Nina looked up at him wide eyed, "Charlie, are you sure that's what you want to do? You were so happy to have her here, and be able to spend time with her."

Charlie sighed and dropped down on the couch with his head in his hands, "I know but there's nothing I can do for her. Bella is out of control, she's dating vampires and putting herself in danger constantly, she is practically obsessed with your brother and went into a five month depression when that vampire left her. She will be safer with her mother in a sunny state where vampires usually don't go; besides, she never wanted to spend time with me anyway. And maybe if she's not here, Jacob can move on and find his own imprint."

Nina hugged her boyfriend, "I'm sorry sweetie, I know you love Bella and that this wasn't an easy decision to come to."

Charlie let her hold him for a few more minutes before releasing her, "I need to call Renee and talk to her about my decision."

"Alright why don't I start dinner for you while you do that." She gave him a kiss on the check and walked into the kitchen to give him some privacy. Nina felt horrible for Charlie; Charlie never got to have an actual relationship with his daughter. Renee took her away when she was still a baby and when she finally came to live with him she was distant and wouldn't give him the time of day.

Charlie didn't get off the phone until Dinner was nearly done. He and Renee had both agreed to Charlie's decision and Charlie would be telling Bella tonight. When he walked into the kitchen to tell Nina this she offered to leave so he could talk privately with her, but he refused saying he would need her there for the aftermath.

Bella came down when Charlie called her to come eat dinner with them. It was a quiet affair, the only sound heard was silverware scraping against plates, and when it was over Bella immediately ran for the phone.

"Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked as he handed Nina his plate and she started washing the dishes.

Bella rolled her eyes and answered, "I'm calling Jake." before turning back to the phone.

Charlie grabbed the phone from her hands and put it back on the hook ignoring her protest, "Bella, come sit down. We need to talk."

She gave her father a confused frown but followed him into the living room nonetheless. He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"Is there a problem Char- Dad?" She asked and her slip up only re-enforced Charlie's decision. Even after a year of living with him, she still wasn't calling him dad and that hurt him immensely.

"Yes Bella there is. I want you to know that this wasn't an easy verdict for me to come to. When you made the decision to live here I was so excited, but in the time you've been her you haven't tried to spend any time with me and you shoot me down every time I attempt to try and spend time with you, you get into all kinds of trouble and you've become horribly obsessed with not one boy but two, this kind of obsession is not normal at all, it's not healthy. You've been hateful to my girlfriend and are completely selfish and rude to everyone you come in contact with here. That is why I have deicide to send you back to your mother."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Goodbye Bella**

Bella sat there in shock for a few moments and for a second Charlie almost thought she was going to handle this calmly, like an adult; but just when he was starting to relax, "WHAT?!"

Bella jumped up from the couch like it had burned her and towered over Charlie, "You're sending me away!? You can't do this, I won't go and you can't make me leave!"

Charlie stood to his feet as well, "Yes I can, and you will go! If you refuse to go to your mother's then you don't have to go, you're eighteen now, but if you do not go you will no longer be welcome in my home."

Bella opened and closed her mouth in shock before she let out a shriek of anger and ran into the kitchen where Nina was still cleaning, Charlie following behind her at a slower pace.

He arrived inside the doorway of the kitchen just in time to see Bella jump on Nina, drag her to the floor and began swinging her fists at her screaming how it was all Nina's fault. If Nina hadn't been a werewolf with unmentionable strength then she would have defended herself, but as it was Nina didn't want to hurt Bella.

Bella's punches didn't really hurt they were just kind of annoying, "Bella, Stop!" Nina shouted as she grabbed Bella's wrists and pushed her away so she could get up off the floor.

Charlie had run over and grabbed Bella just before she tried to attack Nina once again, "Bella that is enough! Stop behaving like a child!" he shouted at her as he pulled her to the other side of the kitchen as far away from Nina as possible.

Bella stood there, in shock, before bursting into hysterical tears, "Please, I don't want to leave Charlie. Jacob's here, he's my best friend. All my memories of _Him_ are here. I can't leave I just cant! I won't!" she screamed, stopping her foot like the brat she was.

Charlie walked over to Nina and helped her off the floor before turning and looking to Bella, "Bella you are not in your right mind, I don't think it was a good idea for you to ever come here. And after what you just did to Nina, there is no way I would allow you to stay in my home. I'd get to packing if I were you; your plane leaves tomorrow night."

Bella was stunned her father wasn't caving to her desire; everyone always did what she wanted them to. Then she began to get angry again, "This is your fault!" she screamed pointing her finger at Nina. She tried to run at her again but was stopped by Charlie. "You're making him send me away, I know it! I hate you! I've always hated you! I hate all of you!" and with that she ran upstairs to her room.

After she was gone Charlie let out a sigh of exhaustion and dropped down into a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to fight of an oncoming headache. Nina gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down beside him. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Charlie looked up at her and gave a half hearted smile and chuckled, "Well that could have gone better."

Nina smiled back, "It'll be okay. She's mad now, but she's still a child. Bella will get over it. She won't be mad forever." She then stood up and finished cleaning the kitchen.

Once she had put away the last dish, Nina walked over to Charlie, grabbed his hand and pulled up into a standing position. She led him into the bedroom where she proceeded to show him just how much _she_ loved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie left for work the next morning with strict instructions that Bella was to finish packing her belongings and be ready to leave when he came home. But Bella had decided that if they were going to make her leave then they could pack her things for her; so Nina spent the entire day cleaning out Bella's room, since Bella wasn't lifting a finger to help pack her own stuff.

Nina didn't feel like dealing with another big argument so she deiced to take care of it for Charlie. By the time He got home at five o'clock, she had all of Bella's positions packed and put in the truck ready to go. Bella's flight was at eight so they would have to leave immediately upon his arrival.

The drive to the airport was full of uncomfortable silence as Bella was in the back sulking and neither Charlie nor Nina wanted to say anything to make her explode, she had caused them enough problems the night before. Charlie had informed Bella of the schedule before they left; her flight would take off promptly at eight and take her straight to Jacksonville where her mother would be waiting to pick her up.

They arrived at the airport at seven and began unloading the car. Most of Bella's stuff would be shipped to her, while the rest were bags that could go in the plane with her. Charlie went with her to check in her luggage while Nina remained behind to handle the paperwork to ship all her boxes to Florida. Once her bags were checked Charlie led Bella to the right gate for her plane. Nina had stayed back to allow father and daughter to have a private goodbye.

Bella was about to walk onto the plane without saying a word to Charlie when he stopped her, "Bella," she turned and looked at him, "I just want you to know that I do love you. I know you think I'm being unfair and it seems like I'm out to get you. But I just want what's best for you."

Bella just stared at him for a moment, before walking over and giving him a halfhearted hug, "I know you think you're doing what right. I'm still mad at you for making me leave, but if I didn't hug you goodbye I know I'd regret it. I love you dad."

Charlie squeezed her tighter, "I love you too, Goodbye Bells."

With that they released each other and Bella walked up to the door and handed the flight attendant her ticket. She turned back once more to wave bye to her father then walked onto the airplane.

Once the door was closed Nina walked up to her imprint and placed a comforting had on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Charlie, I know how much you'll miss her. But maybe we can take a trip to see her in a few months. She may have calmed down by then."

Charlie sighed as he watched his daughter's plane drive down the runway and into the sky, but nodded then turned to Nina, "Come on, let's go home." Hand in hand they walked back to their car and made their way home.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Leeches are back**

Life had calmed down since Bella had been gone; the only one that seemed to suffer from it was Jake, who was severely pissed at both Nina and Charlie for sending her away. But after a while, he too got over it and began to realize that the feeling he had for Bella were not true, but were more out of wanting something that he couldn't have. Jake had asked everyone for forgiveness for being such an ass to them, and was now enjoying the life of a shifter along with all the benefits, such as looking amazingly hot.

Charlie had put his house up for sale, and he and Nina had officially moved in together. And with Nina being the alpha to a pack full of growing young boys, their house had become a center of operations of sorts, there were always house full of kids eating all their food, taking up couch space, hogging the TV, and just being obnoxiously loud.

But Charlie and Nina didn't seem to mind too much. Nina had grown up in a house where there was never ending noise so she was used to it; and Charlie had been on his own for so long, it was nice to have a house filled with racket. He couldn't wait till it was his and Nina's children making their house unbearably loud 24/7.

But the tranquilly of their lives was not to last much longer.

It was closely creeping up on the two month mark of Bella's departure when shit started to hit the fan.

It started out like most days on the Rez did; Nina was in the kitchen with Emily and Kim cooking a huge meal for everyone, while the boys, Charlie, and Billy were sitting in the living room watching the game. Funnily enough, vampire sighting had gone down since Bella left so patrols had calmed down as well. At the moment Paul and Jared were patrolling the perimeter of La Push.

Nina had just pulled dessert out of the oven, when they heard the howl, then everybody was jumping up and rushing out of the house phasing as they went and hauling ass towards their pack mates, Sam stopped long enough to give Emily a kiss, and promised Kim that he would watch out for Jared.

Nina was just about to follow her pack out when Charlie grabbed her, "Please be careful." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. It always terrified him when this happened, he knew she was a big bad wolf shifter, But Nina looked so small and fragile, and Charlie was afraid that one day she wouldn't come back.

Nina gave him an understanding smile and kissed him, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

Then she rushed out the door, phased quickly was running to her pack.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_ she questioned as soon as their pack mind was linked

Paul answered, " _The Cullen leeches are here at the border, they won't leave till they speak with you."_

Nina frowned in confusion, _"What could they possibly want?_ _How many are there?"_

Jared replied this time, " _They won't tell us, they were very adamant that they speak to our alpha. All seven are here."_

Nina was trying to figure out what they could want, but the only thing that came to mind was that they were here for Bella. It didn't make any sense though; they had left Bella why would they come back.

 _"_ _Alright, I'm on my way. Jake and Quill, I want you two to go back to the house and protect the imprints, just in case this gets ugly. The rest of you come with me, and no one think about Bella or where she is. I have a feeling that they came back for her."_ Nina gave the order and the two youngest were quick to obey, turning around and heading back to the house, while the rest made their way to the border. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cullen stood side by side right at the edge of Rez territory when Nina, flanked by Sam and Embry, walked into the clearing. Immediately Paul and Jared stood to their feet and also came to stand behind their alpha.

After a moments silence, the Cullen patriarch stepped forward, "Thank you for coming, my daughter Alice has brought you some clothing if you are willing to change and speak with us; or my son Edward could read your mind and interpret your thoughts. Whatever is more comfortable for you."

Nina turned to look at the boys, " _I don't want the leech in my head, so I am going to accept their offer since I forgot to bring clothes. Paul, Jared you have some cut off with you, so you will change as well. Sam and Embry, stay in wolf form so we are not completely vulnerable."_

The boys nodded and Paul and Jared walked off behind some trees only to return moments later in their human form.

Jared stepped and spoke for Nina, "Our Alpha has excepted your generous offer." He then held out his hands and was presented with a man's shirt and some sweatpants. The wolves suddenly realized that the Cullen's had no idea the alpha was a woman.

Jared let off a little chuckle, confusing the Cullens, before handing the clothes to Nina. She grabbed them with her mouth, and then trotted off behind the same bush the boys had used earlier. When Nina stepped back into the Clearing, the Cullens were momentarily shocked to see a women standing in the place of the giant white wolf.

Carlisle was the first to recover, "Thank you for agreeing to speak with us…" he let his sentence hanging, hopping she would provide a name.

Nina crossed her arms, "Ninova." Was her short reply followed by a single question, "Why have you come back?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "We were hoping you could answer some questions for us. You see months back my son, Edward got involved with a human girl here in Forks. Our presence in the girl's life, however, caused some problems so we left. But today we came back into town to tie up some loose ends and Alice decided to run by the girl's house to check on her. When she arrived she found an empty house with a for sale sign in the yard and the smell of your pack still lingering around."

The look on the pack's face at his story was completely unimpressed, "What was your question?" Nina asked, her tone never wavering.

This time the vampire's wife, Esme stepped forward, "Please if you know what has happened to the Swan family, I beg of you to tell us. We are extremely worried about her." The woman seemed genuinely worried about Bella, and Nina found it extremely hard to hold on to her hate for the woman and her husband, they seemed like nice people, it was such a shame they were vampires.

Nina kept her resolve and her facial features never changed from her complete look of boredom, "What has happened to the Swan family is none of your concern. All you need to know is the girl is safe and far away from the likes of you."

Suddenly there was a snarl of anger and a shout, "That's Not Good Enough!" as Edward Cullen lunged forward just at the edge of the treaty line.

Nina's boys moved closer to her at the sign of threat, but still Nina never moved nor did her stare waver, "Carlisle, you should teach your boy some manners." She smirked over at the boy.

"I apologize for Edward's quick temper. I assure you we have no interest in finding Bella. We intend to let her live a very long, normal, human life. We are merely concerned."

Nina uncrossed her arms and walked closer to the group of vampires, making sure not to cross the border, "Will tell you what has happened to Bella Swan, but I will not tell you where she is. Does this agreement appear 'good enough' for you?" she asked sarcastically, mocking Edward.

Edward was about to open his mouth once again, but the blonde, female vampire beside him elbowed him in the stomach so that Carlisle could speak instead, "We agree to the terms, and we swear that after this conversation we will not try to locate Bella."

Nina nodded in concurrence, "Very well, after your son abandoned the girl in the woods she slipped into a deep depression, for months Bella hardly ate, slept or even left the house. She eventually started to get better until she began spending time with one of the boys on the reservation, she became so completely obsessed with him that she couldn't function with out him, so when he shifted and could no longer be around her, she became crazed with desperation to see him and even began to spiral back into her depression. Her father made the decision for her to leave. After seeing how sick Bella was, and learning that she had been dating a Vampire for a year, he decided Bella would benefit from living somewhere that was not Forks."

The Cullens were obviously very shocked at what she had just told them. The next person who spoke was Edward, "And how did Charlie come to know about us? You have broken the treaty!" What this woman had told them didn't sound anything like his Bella; he just knew the wolves had something to do with her being sent away.

Nina looked slightly miffed, "Charlie Swan was allowed to know the truth for one simply reason; he is a member of the pack."

"How is that possible? Only wolves and their mate may be members of the pack." Carlisle questioned

Nina rolled her eyes, "I believe you just answered your own question. Now if we are finished here. We have other matters to tend to; I trust you can show your selves out of Forks." And with that she and the boys turned and walked back into the forest, leaving the Cullens alone with their thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Thank you for the imprint**

The Cullen's left peacefully that next day with a promise not to return until the packs children's children had passed on, and they had not been heard from since.

Life got relatively simple after that, well as simple as a shape-shifting pack of wolves lives could. Vampire sighting were a few and far between, except for the occasional leech passing through.

Time moved on and about six months later Nina and Charlie took a trip to go visit Bella. Nina had been right about Bella forgiving them eventually. They had a nice visit and Bella even attempted to get along with Nina, but she didn't push it. Nina knew Bella would come to like her in her own time.

Renee had been making her go see a shrink, and Bella was doing much better since.

Sadly they were not able to stay as long as Charlie would have liked. They both had jobs and a home to get back to. They said their farewells to Bella and made their way back home, where they found a very messy house full of adolescent wolf pups.

Nina was furious, Charlie was amused, and made the boys spend their entire day clean her house and one would think these boys had never cleaned anything in their lives. It wasn't until Nina went on strike and refused to cook the boys anything that they finally apologized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Nina and Charlie's one year anniversary, he finally proposed. He took her to the Diner where they had their first date, then drove down the La Push beach and just as the sun was setting he dropped to one knee a presented her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, "Nina Black, the moment I saw you I was completely in love, and since that moment you have consumed my every thought. I can't imagine spending a day without you. Would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife?"

Nina grinned down at him and wiped a stray tear away as she nodded her head, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Her answer caused Charlie to jump to his feet, grab Nina in his arms and spin her around, both laughing happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weekend before their wedding, Nina's sisters Rebecca and Rachel came home and as they were visiting with Nina, the boys came over and BAM! Paul imprinted on Nina's little sister, Rachel.

Unfortunately Paul didn't have much time to tell Rachel his secret as she was leaving a week after the wedding, so he had to tell her before they even had a chance to get to know each other. After Rachel was shown proof and actually believed what he was telling her, she agreed to stay and get to know him.

Bella also came to the wedding which caused a bit of awkwardness between her and Jacob, they didn't know how to react to each other, but they agreed to put everything behind them. Neither one was interested in the other anymore, so they agreed to be… friends. Bella had a boyfriend in Florida and Jacob had recently found his imprint, though he had yet to tell her or bring her around the family.

Nina and Charlie's wedding was a beautiful affair, they had the ceremony on top of the cliffs, and since Billy was officiating, Jacob walked her down the isle. The way she looked nearly took Charlie's breath away when he finally saw her. They stood together and repeated their vows, promising to be faithful and love on another for all eternity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five months after their wedding Nina officially stepped down from her alpha roll and passed the title on to Jake, and she began to stop phasing. She and Charlie had agreed to start trying to get pregnant and she didn't want phasing to keep it from happening or accidentally cause a miscarriage.

Unfortunately the phasing did stop her from becoming pregnant, and it took a bit of time for her to stop completely. With Nina holding back the change her temper was out of control and the littlest thing would set of off, it caused a couple of set backs in the journey to stop phasing.

But she finally got it under control, and it seemed as though pregnancy followed right after. Once Nina had gone seven months without a slip up and she didn't feel the wolfs pull to change anymore, Nina decided to schedule herself a doctor's appointment to make sure everything was fine and she could in fact get pregnant. However the appointment was completely unnecessary, when the doctor came back with her test results he informed her that she was already pregnant. Eight weeks pregnant to be exact.

Nina was ecstatic and she raced home to tell Charlie the news. If possible he was even more excited about it that she was. Charlie had wanted this moment his whole life, a wife and children, someone to come home to after a hard day's work, and someone to grow old with. Nina Swan was giving him everything he had ever wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.S&N.B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Childbirth was one of the most painful things Nina had ever gone through but at the end of it all, it was totally worth it.

It had all started in the middle of the night; Charlie and Nina were asleep in bed when it started. Immediately after her water broke, Nina heard Charlie say, "What the hell was that?" from the other side of the room. Not a drop on him; She was amazed at how quickly he shot out of bed. After that Charlie became a nervous wreck, running from one side of the house to the other trying to get ready to leave, while Nina calmly sate in the living room waiting for him.

Once they got to the hospital it took ten hours for Nina to be able to start pushing and another forty-five minutes to get the baby out of there, and then he was there, their beautiful baby boy. Both parents were completely in love with their new addition at first sight.

Lucas Charles Swan, the most perfect baby in the world.

Once the nurses took him to get cleaned up and brought him back neither Nina nor Charlie could stop holding him and touching him and just looking at him. Their family came in to see him for a moment but then left to go get some much needed sleep, promising to come back the next day.

It was too early to know who he would most look like but it was obvious he had Nina's russet skin tone.

Once Lucas had fallen asleep and Charlie had laid him in his bassinet, he leaned over and gave Nina a kiss, "Thank you."

She smiled tiredly, "For what?"

"For Lucas, for loving me, for giving me everything I've always wanted and what I thought I'd never have. But mostly thank you for imprinting on me. You have made my life more than I ever though it would be."

Nina looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You're welcome Charlie, and thank you for being my imprint." He leaned down once more for another kiss.

Their moment was interrupted when Lucas started whimpering, and they began to chuckle as Charlie picked him up before his whimper could turn into a full-blown cry, "Better get used to this, we won't have a moment alone for a long time."

Nina just smiled as he handed her the baby and she began feeding him, "I don't mind, he's worth it, besides we'll have plenty of alone time soon enough, just the three of us."

The End


End file.
